The field of the invention is racks and supports, and the invention relates more particularly to straps for supporting elongated objects such as a surfboard or windsurfer.
Most racks support elongated objects in a horizontal position such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,960. Unfortunately, in most rooms there is not sufficient space along a wall to support elongated objects such as a surfboard. Most walls are decorated with pictures, plants or other decorative objects which would not permit the horizontal mounting of a surfboard.